Aspects of the disclosure relate to enhanced telematics processing systems with improved third party source data integration features and enhanced customized driving output determinations. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to telematics processing systems that utilize telematics data and third party source data associated with a driving trip to improve driving data compatibility and to facilitate customized driver output determinations.
Because many organizations and individuals rely on telematics data as a method for determining customized driver outputs, enhancing the telematics data with third party source data is important. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to associate the third party source data with telematics data in a standardized format while also ensuring that accuracy of the customized driver output determinations is maintained.